Pegaso Mercenario
by Kachorro
Summary: un Pegaso nuevo a llegado a ponyville y con el una pequeña unicornio, pero lo que deja sorprendidos a nuestras amigas en Poniville es que es un Pegaso negro, algo completamente impresionante ya que según les contó Celestia los pegasos negros nacen cada cierto tiempo. ¿Pero por que Celestia esta tan preocupada por este pegaso? Oc x Harem cap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Mikau con mi primer proyecto de My Little Pony… la serie original pertenece a Lauren Faust.

Bueno pasemos al Fic.

Cap 1 Los extraños viajeros…

Equestria un maravilloso lugar gobernado por la realeza, en este momento la cabeza al mando de todo Equestria es la princesa Alicornio Celestia, muchos pensarían que al ver los hermosos campos verdes llenos de forestación en Equestria, seria un lugar lleno de paz y armonía, pero la verdad es otra, este hermoso lugar de apariencia inofensiva también tiene sus Psicópatas y marginados de la sociedad, los cuales han caído en la ambición y el deseo de venganza.

Cercano a los campos de Ponyville se escucha un fuerte galopeo que deja como el responsable a un Pony encapuchado que llevaba sobre el a una pequeña unicornio plateada de ojos morados, su crin era gris opaco y tenía un moño azul amarrado en su pelo, el nombre de esta pequeña es Shining Star o como la llama su padre, Shiny.

- Papi nos están alcanzando – comento muy asustada mirando a sus perseguidores, desde que salieron del pueblo anterior los estaban persiguiendo-

- Tranquila Shiny los perderemos, no se las dejare tan fácil –dijo el encapuchado aumentando su velocidad, para intentar perder a sus cazadores-

Padre e hija huían de un grupo de grifos que estaban de problemáticos en una pequeña aldea, el encapuchado les dio pelea y los hirió cosa que molesto al grupo de Grifos y comenzó a cazarlos como venganza, además estaban interesándoos en la fuerza del encapuchado.

- Pero mira nada más que nos trajo el pony, ¿sabes cuanto es el precio por tu cabeza? –Dijo burlándose el grifo líder, el cual era de color blanco menos en la cabeza, la cual era blanca, con un filoso pico-.

- Crees que me interesa cerebro de ave –menciono serio mientras la pequeña Unicornio se escondía detrás del encapuchado, mirando al grifo que sonreía de forma siniestra-.

- ¿Por que no hacemos las cosas fáciles? entrégate y no lastimare a la mocosa, es mas si te unes a nosotros te haremos jefe de otra de nuestras bandas, con tu fuerza y mi intelecto podremos derrocar a la misma soberana de Equestria – dijo extendiendo su garra esperando a que el encapuchado aceptara, pero solo se miraban esos ojos rojos que lo observaban con el seño fruncido-.

- Shiny quédate atrás –dijo tallando uno de sus cascos en la tierra (como los toros cuando van a envestir a un torero)-.

- ¿así que crees poder vencerme? entonces ven y muéstramelo – dijo corriendo para alzarse al aire e intentar atacarlo desde las alturas, después de todo un Pony no podría ganarle a una parvada de Grifos-.

Uno a uno se le lanzaban en picada, todos fallando en el intento de lastimar al potro de patas color negro, mas sin embargo el ultimo lo lastimo le derruyo el gorro de la capucha, revelando su cabeza, su pelaje era negro, ojos rojos y su crin de color negro.

- ¿A si que esa es tu apariencia? – menciono observando al potro que no lo dejaba de ver-.

- ¿Algún problema? ¿Te guste acaso pajarraco Yaoista? –Dijo burlándose del grifo, cosa que lo molesto-.

- Mal nacido, te enseñare a no meterte conmigo –grito pero solo recibió una patada en el rostro lo cual derrumbo al Grifo, mandándolo lejos y destruyendo 1 arbol con su impacto-.

- Shiny vámonos –grito, mientras la pequeña subía al lomo de su padre y se iban rumbo a la ciudad para perderlos-.

- Papi – dijo mirando como los grifos seguían detrás de ellos -.

- No te preocupes los perderemos –dijo entrando a Ponyville a toda velocidad evitando chocar con varios de los Ponys que veían extrañados la actitud del recién ingresado-.

Un chirrido se escucho desde las alturas, los ponys se alarmaron y buscaron refugio ya que los grifos solían ser muy violentos, el joven potro continuo corriendo hasta que llego a una extraña casa a la que entro respirando muy agitado, al ver bien dentro miro a 3 pegasos, 3 ponys, 3 unicornios, un dragón y dos alicornios, al parecer festejaban algo y este las interrumpió.

- Lamento haber entrado así de brusco, pero necesito ayuda –se disculpo mirando a las presentes que lo observaban de manera curiosa-.

- No hay problema, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –Se presento el unicornio púrpura de pelo morado con un mechón rosado-.

- Señorita Twilight Sparkle, le suplico que cuide a mi hija unos momentos –dijo el potro negro haciendo que la pequeña se aferrara a su pierna mientras esta lloraba-.

- no, papi no me dejes por favor llévame contigo –dijo abrazada de su pata, haciendo que todas las presentes sintieran pena por la pequeña-.

- tranquila mi amor, voy a regresar – dijo con una voz suave mientras le daba un abrazo, haciendo que los corazones de las presentes se derritieran por lo amoroso que parecía el potro-.

- ¿lo-lo pro-prometes? –dijo mirándolo con esos enormes ojos morados, causando que este sonriera-.

- Claro que si mi amor –dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña-.

Mientras esta escena se llevaba a cabo los presentes estaban sorprendidos, un joven potro negro encapuchado entro con lo que parecía ser su hija.

- Espera pero que… ¿el es padre de esa pequeña? –Exclamo el dragón morado completamente sorprendido- pero si parece de la edad de ustedes –dijo señalando a las Ponys, Pegasos y Unicornios jóvenes de la habitación-.

El joven potro salio de la casa dejando a la pequeña unicornio al cuidado de Twilight, mientras las ponis más jóvenes se acercaban a la pequeña Unicornio.

- Hola mi nombre es Apple Bloom –se presento la pony amarilla de crin pelirroja con un moño rosa-.

- mi nombre es Sweetie Belle –se presento la pequeña Unicornio blanca de pelo rosa-.

- y yo soy Scootaloo –dijo la pequeña Pegaso de color Naranja y pelo rosa-.

- Y nosotras somos las Cutie mark Crusaders –dijeron a coro-.

- yo… yo soy…. Yo me llamo Shining Star –menciono de manera timida- mi papi me dice Shiny.

- ¿el pony que te trajo es tu papi? –pregunto impresionada-.

Shiny solo afirmo con la cabeza, mientras las dudas de las mayores se iban despejando mientras la charla se volvía mas cómoda para la pequeña recién llegada.

Mientras las adultas…

- Vaya un padre joven Guau, eso no es muy común, ¿como es que su hija es una unicornio? y ¿el un pony? aparte ella es blanca y el al parecer negro –decía la hiperactiva pony rosada de esponjoso pelo rosado dando saltitos-.

- Pinkie, querida agarra aire por que te ahogaras –menciono la unicornio blanca de crin morada- además me pareció tan tierno ese momento padre e hija –dijo con expresión soñadora- pero eso si debería conseguirse una buena modista, ¿no vieron las ropas tan sucias que llevaba?

- Rarity la ropa es lo de menos, además el pobre aparentaba estar con alma que lleva Discordia… algo malo esta pasando, creo que deberíamos ir a ver quizás necesite ayuda –menciono la pony vaquera de color naranja y crin rubia amarrada en una coleta-.

- Tal vez…o-ocurre al-algo malo –dijo la Pegaso amarilla ocultando sus ojos tras su fleco rosado-.

- Hola pequeña ¿te puedo llamar Shiny? –Pregunto la Unicornio mayor, recibiendo un tímido asentimiento- ¿Qué ocurrió Shiny?

- Pues papi y yo veníamos a descansar, cuando una parvada de grifos nos emboscó -.

- ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual los persiguen? ¿Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo? –pregunto una Alecornio de color blanca de crin multicolor-.

- ¿usted los podría ayudaría princesa Celestia? – Pregunto su estudiante mirándola-.

- Claro que lo haría mi querida Twilight, todos los ponys que pisan mis reinos estarán bajo mi protección – hablo con esa armoniosa voz que la caracterizaba tanto-

- ¿usted es princesa? –pregunto sorprendida la pequeña Unicornio-

- si pequeña – menciono sonriéndole para que les tomara más confianza-

- nunca había conocido a ninguna –dijo emocionada la pequeña unicornio -.

- bueno pequeña, por que no nos dices ¿que pasa? – Pregunto interesada en la situación de los recién llegados a Ponyville-.

-lo que sucede es que Papi es perseguido por varios señores malos, siempre le gritan Futigivo-.

- creo que quieres decir Fugitivo –dijo la pony naranja-.

-si asi le dicen muchos hombres malos por que mi papi es muy fuerte-.

- siiii yo lo sabia, el es un súper héroe que lucha por la justicia y derrota a los malos –grito la pony rosada, mientras simulaba patadas de karate-.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene tu padre querida? ¿Y como se llama? –Pregunto con mucho interés la unicornio blanca-.

- bueno el esta en su estado de juventud, como ustedes señorita… pero su nombre no me deja decirlo a los demás –dijo de forma tímida-

Pero antes de que hubiera mas preguntas, un fuerte derrumbe las saco de su plática, todas se apresuraron a salir y miraron como el Pony encapuchado flaqueaba de sus piernas mientras en el derrumbe se miraban a 3 de los 6 grifos.

- vamos ríndete y haznos las cosas mas fáciles- ordeno la bestia-.

- nunca –dijo desafiándolo-.

- A si me gusta, sabes creo que necesitaras un poco de persuasión –este chasqueo sus garras y los dos grifos a su lado alzaron sus alas y tomaron vuelo, el primero se dirigió a un pequeño Pegaso de color blanco, el cual al ver al enorme monstruo que iba sobre el quedo inmóvil, pero el potro se movió de manera rapita y termino tacleando a la bestia y salvando al pequeño-.

- ¿estas bien chico? – pregunto dándole la espalda al pequeño detrás de el-.

- s-si se-señor- menciono temblando del miedo-.

- busca refugio –índico mientras el pequeño corría-.

- eres un digno oponente, pero puedes salvar a otros que se encuentran a mayor alcance –dijo mientras el otro grifo caía en picada sobre un pequeño conejo blanco-.

- ¡ANGEL! –Grito espantada la Pegaso amarilla al ver como su pequeño amiguito seria lastimado por las garras del enorme grifo que se dirigía-.

Una vez que el grifo dio alcance a su objetivo, un chorro de sangre broto espantando a todos.

- jajajajajaja eres impresiónate –declaro con una sádica sonrisa al ver como las garras del grifo se clavaron en el lomo del potro que tenia una expresión de dolor en el rostro-.

- ¡PAPI!–grito dispuesta a correr pero fue detenida- déjame mi papi… -dijo llorando mientras la pony rubia negaba con la cabeza-.

- no puedo permitir eso criatura, tu padre quedaría destruido si algo te pasara, yo confío en que el podrá solucionar esto –respondió con una calida voz que le recordaba mucho a alguien que escucho hace años-.

- hm ¿estas seguro que no te rendirás?... Shadow Wings –dijo revelando su identidad causando que varios de los Ponys presentes comenzaran a murmurar-.

- tsk, que dices… esto apenas comienza –dijo con la garra aun encajada- ¿por que no le dices a tu mascota que se quite de encima y peleamos tu y yo?

- no es mi estilo el frente a frente, dime ¿que ganaría si yo resulto vencedor? –Pregunto con interés-.

- me uniré a ustedes sin rechistar… pero si yo gano se largaran de aquí y no me volverán a buscar.

- ¡bien prepárate para perder! –grito mientras se lanzaba sobre el-.

Shadow se removió la capucha y revelo ser un Pegaso negro, todos estaban sorprendidos ya que los pegasos negros no son muy comunes en Equestria.

- Un Pegaso negro –dijo impresionada, mirando al Pegaso que parecía estar en perfecto estado-.

- Pero los pegasos negros no son nada comunes, se dice que nace uno cada cierto tiempo, además de poseer mucha mas fuerza y velocidad que un Pegaso normal.

- no… no puede ser verdad, el, el no puede ser ese Shadow del que eh escuchado… no el por favor –pensó con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba al pegaso evadir las envestidas del grifo en los aires-.

- Shadow Wings –menciono con odio-.

- ¿Shadow Wings? –Pregunto confundida, esperando la respuesta de la princesa Luna, la cual no perdía detalle de la pelea-.

- así es… Shadow Wings es un Pegaso que tomo el camino de ladrón y asesino, se dice que su carrera comenzó a temprana edad –dijo examinando al Pegaso que esquivaba los ataques del grifo-.

- mi papi no es asesino –grito molesta y con lagrimas en sus ojos- mi papi peleaba contra otros pero no los mataba, además me contó que antes de que yo naciera siempre protegió a mi mami pero luego ella –no pudo terminar la frase por que comenzó a llorar, y las demás entendieron el mensaje-.

-hey tranquila pequeña, no estamos acusando a tu padre de nada –menciono la pony vaquera intentando calmarla-.

- mi papi no es malo –dijo mientras AJ la abrazaba-.

El pegaso se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia el ataque, el grifo le contesto a la misma velocidad y terminaron chocando garras y casco, ambos parecían tener la misma fuerza, pero el grifo reacciono de manera rápida y le dio un zarpaso que distrajo al Pegaso el cual se alejo para evadir el ataque, una vez que tomo su distancia el Grifo le callo encima y lo tacleo hasta azotarlo en el piso creando una gran nube de polvo.

El terror invadió a los presentes pero solo duro unos segundos hasta que el Pegaso se levando del suelo a buena velocidad contestándole con un cabezazo al grifo el cual se desoriento por el golpe, aprovechando el momento Shadow aumento la velocidad y le soltó una poderosa patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra unos árboles que resultaron ser los de Sweet Apple Acress.

- maldición por que los árboles –dijo dispuesta a detenerlos a ambos pero la detuvieron sus amigas-.

- AJ se razonable, no puedes meterte a media pelea solo por la cosecha- dijo Twilight-.

- pero –dijo angustiada- no puedo mi familia estuvo sembrando para que…

- querida, es mas importante tu vida, no seas necia, después prometo que te ayudare sin importar cuanto me ensucie, por ahora solo esperemos a que no sufran muchos daños –dijo preocupada la Unicornio blanca-.

Los ponys siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la granja de los Apple donde la pelea continuo, se emocionaron por la fuerza y el tipo de combate que estaban viendo, ya que esto no era muy común y las riñas estaban prohibidas por la Princesa Celestia, las cuales eran pagadas con 20 años en el calabozo. Los guardias de la princesa llegaron pero fueron detenidos por la voz de la princesa Celestia.

- no interfieran, deseo ver hasta donde llegara esto- ordeno seria mirando a los soldados-.

La Princesa Celestia odiaba la violencia pero quería saber que tanto podía hacer ese Pegaso para saber que movimiento hacer cuando esto acabara.

De la nada apareció el Grifo, el cual salio de los árboles a gran velocidad y dejo un corte en el ojo izquierdo del Pegaso negro, el cual no se quejo y dejo escurrir la sangre.

Ambos se miraron de manera desafiante mientras tomaban sus distancias…

- parece que estas cansado… jajaja, pero sabes me canse de jugar es hora de terminar esto –el grifo se arrojo hacia el-.

Shadow también corrió sin dirigiéndose de frente al grifo, el cabeza de pájaro estaba listo para derrotarlo pero Shadow se barrio por los suelo esquivando el golpe y el Grifo termino estrellándose contra una estructura y quedando aturdido. El Pegaso camino de manera lenta hacia el asustado grifo, subió una de sus patas dispuesto a darle un pisotón, en ese momento las ponis mayores le desviaron la mirada a los pequeños por el acto tan sanguinario que haría el Pegaso Negro, mientras celestia sentía que su corazón se rompía por el actuar del Pegaso de ojos rojos.

Dio el pisotón final, pero este nunca llego a su cabeza, quedo impactado aun lado del rostro del grifo el cual observaba de manera asustada al Pegaso, ya que el casco de este se hundió en la tierra, además esos ojos rojos lo aterraron bastante.

- Gane yo, ahora no me vuelvas a molestar, ¿entendiste? –dijo serio-.

- cl-cla-claro pero no me lastimes- menciono asustado-.

- largo –dijo dándole la espalda-.

El grifo sonrío de manera malvada y le dio un último Zarpaso al Pegaso el cual grito de dolor, en ese instante los caballeros de Celestia intervinieron e inmovilizaron al Grifo.

- princesa Celestia ¿que haremos con el Pegaso negro?

- Papi –grito con emoción mientras corría hacia el Pegaso negro que difícil mente se podía mantener en pie-.

Shadow tenia la vista borrosa y su respiración era muy ruidosa y profunda hasta que callo desmayado por el sobre esfuerzo a la hora de pelear.

- Papi, Papi levántate por favor –llorando- no me dejes sola papito –dijo acostada sobre el Pegaso inconciente mientras esta lloraba-.

- llévenlo a el granero, pediré que un medico lo revise –dijo dándole una mirada llena de preocupación al Pegaso, pero lo que mas le dolía era ver a la pequeña llorar-.

En ese instante todos miraban como el pegaso estaba en el centro de la granja con la pequeña sobre el, a paso lento se acerco Applejack para hablar con ella.

- tranquila pequeña, tu papi estará bien –dijo Applejack sonriéndole, mientras la pequeña la miraba con sus grandes ojos-.

- ¿deberás? –Pregunto la pequeña limpiando sus lágrimas limpiando sus lágrimas-.

- si, pero por mientras ¿por que no juegas con mi hermanita Apple Bloom y sus amigas?

- pero mi papi –dijo preocupada viendo al Pegaso en el suelo-.

- yo lo cuidare por ti –menciono sonriendo para que la pequeña no se preocupara tanto-.

Shiny solo camino de manera lenta, para después regresarse corriendo y besar la frente del Pegaso negro.

- te quiero mucho papito, cúrate pronto –dijo mientras acompañaba a las demás niñas-.

- será verdad y eres tu, o solo es el destino jugándome una mala broma –pensó viendo como se llevaban al Pegaso hacia el granero-.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo el cap no.2 de Pegaso Mercenario, espero sea de su agrado.

Cap 2

La situación se calmo dos días después de la llegada de Shadow Wings. Todo Poniville seguía conmocionado por tan brutal batalla del Pegaso negro contra los grifos, Poniville se dividió en los que veían como una amenaza a su paz y los que veían como un héroe al forastero.

Ahora nos encontramos en el granero de la granja Sweet Apple donde los médicos Pony atendían al aun inconciente Shadow Wings. Con ellos se encontraba la princesa Celestia, la cual desde lo sucedido a negado a separarse del inconciente Pegaso, todos los días se quedaba cuidando de el, podía observarlo por horas mientras muchas ideas y sentimientos se encontraban al ver a Shadow Wings en ese estado. Esto no paso desapercibido por su hermana la princesa Luna, la cual pensaba que solo era una perdida de tiempo, ya que al ser un criminal este merecía estar refundido en un calabozo.

En este momento el doctor se acercó a la princesa Celestia la cual acariciaba con una de sus alas, la melena del joven Pegaso.

- ¿Cómo esta el, doctor? -pregunto con mucha angustia en su voz-.

- Débil… pero ya no corre peligro, es solo cuestión de horas el que recupere la conciencia, no sabemos mucho de su especia, pero su organismo esta reaccionando de manera positiva a los medicamentos -hablo el unicornio medico haciendo sonreír a la princesa-.

- Muchas gracias doctor, con respecto a mi duda de hace unos días ¿tiene los resultados? -pregunto con una voz angustiada-.

- si, y déjeme decirle que sus suposiciones respecto a Shadow Wings son… -en ese instante antes de poder contestar ambos notaron como el Pegaso se comenzó a mover y quejarse de dolor-.

- Jo-Joder me confíe -menciono con los ojos cerrados, par comenzar abrirlos poco a poco, pero para su mala suerte su vista era borrosa- todo… da vueltas.

- Shadow Wings - la princesa ce acerco y verificar que se encontrara bien- tranquilo estas a salvo.

- ¡SHINY! - dijo de improvisto para después volverse a quejar por el movimiento brusco que tuvo- Joder como duele, espero que esos malditos cumplan esta vez -se quejo con los ojos cerrados-.

- Descansa Shadow Wings, ahora Shiny se encuentra jugando con sus amigas -respondió la princesa mientras ayudaba a Shadow Wings a recostarse con cuidado-.

- Señor Shadow, me temo que por ahora yo como su medico me veo en la necesidad de decirle que su tratamiento, el cual deberá seguir al pie de la letra si quiere recuperarse lo antes posible -menciono serio-.

-No necesito de ningún tratamiento, toda mi vida me eh valido de mi mismo y mis recuperaciones han sido naturales -contesto sin importarle la opinión del medico-.

- Claro que lo necesitas y para asegurarme de que lo cumplas te eh asignado un grupo de enfermeras que cuidaran de ti -sentencio molesto -pasen chicas.

- Hola enfermito- exclamo una sonríete Applebloom-.

- ¿Listo para su medicina señor? - pregunto Scootaloo-.

- no me gustan los pacientes difíciles, así que espero sea manso conmigo -menciono Sweetie Belle-.

- Esto debe ser una broma -dijo incrédulo Shadow Wings al ver a las niñas con una camiseta blanca y un sombrerito de enfermeras-.

- ¡Papi! -grito feliz Shiny arrojándose a su padre muy feliz al verlo despierto-.

- Shiny mi pequeña que alegri… a -mención viendo a su hija vistiendo como una enfermera también-.

- Mira Papi seré tu enfermera personal - dijo sonriendo mientras el Pegaso palidecía.

-Estoy seguro que estas pequeñas podrán tener sus Cutie Marks si se esfuerzan ayudándolo a mejorarse -explico el doctor el por que de esas vestimentas en las pequeñas-.

- Las cuatro se ven sumamente adorables -comento Celestia sonriendo-.

- gracias princesa Celestia -contestaron a uní sonido las cuatro pequeñas mientras le devolvían la sonrisa a la alicornio-.

- Bien niñas, mañana vendré a ver al paciente, asegúrense de que tome su medicina -menciono el medico- Princesa después trataremos ese tema, bueno Princesa, Niñas, Shadow Wings buen día -dijo saliendo del granero-.

Una vez que el medico dejo la habitación, entro enardecida una furiosa Applejack, la cual era detenida o eso era lo que aparentaba que hacían sus amigas al intentar detenerla como podían.

-¡TU! MALVADO, SABES LO QUE PERDIMOS GRACIAS A TUS ESTRAGOS EN LA GRANJA -grito furiosa, mientras usaba toda su fuerza para avanzar-.

- Applejack… que lo mates… no resolverá el problema… mejor hablemos… como ponys… civilizados -menciono de manera entre cortada, la unicornio morada.

- Tranquilízate querida, Twilight tiene razón - dijo Rarity la cual usaba su cuerno para bloquear el camino de la pony rubia colocando cosas frente a ella.

- Applejack, cálmate y respira -ordeno la princesa Celestia dejando impresionadas a las presentes, ya que uso un tono de voz no común en ella- Estoy segura que si hablamos como dijo Twilight llegaremos a una solución.

- Con todo respeto princesa Celestia, el problema no se puede arreglar, el daño ya esta hecho gracias a el, por su pelea perdimos mas de 200 manzanos y 15 hectáreas de árboles listos para cosechar.

- No te preocupes Applejack, entiendo que necesitan vender para vivir, yo pagare por los daños causados -menciono Celestia impresionando a todos los presentes-.

- No -menciono el Pegaso, atrayendo la atención de todos, por su respiración y sudor en la frente se miraba cansado, incluso patas temblaban por el esfuerzo que hacia al estar de pie- No puedo… permitir eso… yo… yo fui el que lo hizo… yo lo arreglare -menciono caminado de manera torpe, mientras las féminas miraban con asombro como ese Pegaso se levantaba y tenia la intención de trabajar aun con ese estado de salud-.

- No, no, no, no puedes en ese estado, mejor regresa a la cama, podrías lastimarte de manera seria -expreso Pinkie intentado detener al Pegaso-

- No puedo linda -menciono el Pegaso haciendo sonrojar a Pinkie- yo, yo trabajare… par saldar mi deuda.

Applejack POV

Este Pegaso aun en su estado de salud, esta dispuesto a trabajar para arreglar sus errores, sin duda es muy admirable, eh sido muy grosera con el.

Fin del Pov

- Shadow Wings le suplico que vuelva a acostarse, Pinkie Pie tiene razón, usted no se encuentra en condiciones de trabajar con ese estado de salud, mejor descanse -pidió amablemente Celestia.

- keh… no lo creo -menciono el Pegaso-.

- papi por favor, ellas han sido muy amables… cuidaron de los dos, por favor -pidió Shiny muy preocupada-.

- Agradezco mucho lo que hicieron, pero yo estaré bien -hablo dándole la espalda a todos-.

- ¡TU NO ESTAS NADA BIEN, NECESITAS RECUPERARTE! -grito Applejack encarando al Pegaso-.

- Keh… ¿ahora te preocupo preciosa? -Menciono con ironía, mientras la Pony rubia se sonrojaba salvajemente-.

- Cla-claro que no, yo solo -hablo nerviosa evitando las miradas de confusión en las presentes-.

-Señor Shadow Wings, yo- yo quería darle las gracias -hablo Flutter de manera tímida mientras escondía su mirada tras su fleco rosado-.

- ¿las gracias? -menciono confundido el oji rojo para encontrase con la Pegaso de ojos claros-.

- si… de no haber sido por usted, mi amiguito Angel hubiera sido lastimado -respondió mientras el pequeño conejo a su lado asentía a las palabras de la Pegaso-.

- Si, este... no hay por que -menciono avergonzado, con un tenue sonrojo que era casi perceptible, el cual fue notado solo por Shiny-.

- Papi tienes la cara roja -dijo Shiny, atrayendo la atención de todas-.

- n- no- no eh cierto -respondió nervioso-.

- si mira ahí se te ve una línea rojita- indico con su casco, causando que el Pegaso se avergonzara más-.

- Oye amigo tus movimientos son buenos, pero seguro no eres mas rápido que yo… Rainbow Dash futura integrantes de las Wonderbolts -grito la Pegaso pelo arcoiris haciendo piruetas en el aire-

- tus movimientos son buenos, pero creo que con mi ayuda podrías mejorar -indico el ojirojo-

-¡enserio genial! -grito emocionada- quiero decir, que podrías enseñarme que yo no sepa -menciono con un tono de voz tranquilo que demostraba demasiada confianza en si misma.

- bueno para empezar yo creo que -comenzó a hablar para después ser interrumpido por Rarity-

- por cierto, quisiera saber ¿Cómo es que un apuesto y guapo Pegaso como tu no esta casado? -pregunto Rarity pegándose mucho a Shadow Wings, el cual tenía una expresión seria-

Shadow Wings al escuchar eso se levanto como pudo caminando de manera lenta y cojeando, este se callo al suelo aun estaba cansado pero con mucho esfuerzo se levanto y salio del dejando impresionadas a las chicas y a Shiny muy preocupada.

- pero que grosero -expreso molesta la Unicornio de melena morada-.

- No es eso -hablo triste Shiny- lo que ocurre es que a papi no le hace feliz recordar la muerte de mami -explico con la cabeza agachada-.

- Genial Rarity ofendiste -hablo molesta Raibow Dash-.

- Pero yo… yo no sabía eso -menciono con una voz culpable-.

- Lo importante de nuestros errores es saber como enmendarlos -hablo Celestia-.

En ese instante Applejack salio caminado mientras Rainbow Dash y Rarity discutían por lo recién sucedido con el Pegaso, Celestia se dio cuenta de eso y decidió esperar en el granero a ver como se daban las cosas. Applejack camino y comenzó a buscar a Shadow, ella miro muy afectado al oji rojo ante la pregunta de Rarity y al ver esa mirada tan triste sintió como algo en su pecho le dolía, el verlo en ese estado le decía que necesitaría alguien con quien hablar. A los minutos de búsqueda dio con el, este se encontraba acostado mirando la puesta de sol mientras el viento agitaba su negra melena.

Applejack se acerco de manera lenta hasta quedar al lado de el, el cual seguía mirando la puesta de sol.

- ¿puedo sentarme? -pregunto la oji verde -.

- es tu granja, tus terrenos… has lo que quieras -respondió de manera fría sin mirarla-.

AJ Pov

AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! PERO QUIEN SE CREE ESTE PEGASO MAL HABALADO, TODAVIA QUE VENGO A QUERER AYUDARLO ME RESPONDE ASI.

Fin Pov

Respiro hondo con el seño fruncido, le seria algo difícil hablar de manera calmada sin querer saltarle encima y matarlo por esa actitud tan negativa que poseía.

- ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto más calmada mientras el oji rojo seguía serio- lamento lo de Rarity pero ella es así, siempre pregunta sin pensar las cosas-.

- No pasa nada -respondio serio mientras miraba el atardecer-.

- Tu tienes algo y será mejor que me digas que ocurre, no es sano guardarse los problemas y el dolor, a veces es mejor abrirnos con los demás y decir que es lo que nos molesta -hablo la oji verde-.

- ¿por que tan interesada en mi? No somos amigos, no veo la razón por la cual quieras saber que me ocurre -respondió con simpleza-.

- es por que tienes muy preocupada a la pequeña Shiny, deberías dejar de pensar tanto en ti y pensar más en ella -respondió con mucha honestidad-.

- ya veo, pero no me juzgues si no me conoces… siempre veo por su bienestar y jure a su madre que siempre la cuidaría de lo que sea y de quien fuera… además no respondiste mi pregunta ¿En que te beneficia saber como me siento? -pregunto mirándola a los ojos-.

- Yo… bueno la verdad es que… no -comenzó a balbucear incoherencias mientras eludía la mirada del Pegaso volteando su sonrojada cara-.

- ¿y bien? -insistió el Pegaso sin dejar de mirarla lo cual ponía mas nerviosa a la pony-.

- eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió sin mirarlo, pero aun se podía ver que estaba muy sonrojada-.

Pov Shadow

¿Que le pasa a esta yegua loca? primero se acerca a mi interesada en como me siento por la pregunta de la extraña unicornio blanca y ahora me dice que no es asunto mío el por que me hace estas preguntas, como lo eh dicho todas las Yeguas están locas… ya no hay nadie como tu.

Fin pov.

Ambos se miraban de manera desafiante sin notar la cercanía que tenían, ninguno planeaba ceder ate su mirada de desafío, mientras que algunas presencias al ver esto llegaron a pensar mal de esto.

- ¨ESO NO PUEDE SER, DESPUES DE HABERLO PERDIDO POR MUCHOS AÑOS Y YA ME LO QUIEREN QUITAR¨-pensó la princesa Celestia con unos extraños celos-.

- ¨¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE APPLAJACK ESTE ASI DE CERCA DE SHADOW Y A MI ME IGNORO DESPUES DE MI PREGUNTA?¨ -pensó muy molesta la unicornio blanca-.

- ¨APPLEJACK TAMBIEN¨ -pensó un poco desilusionada Flutter-.

- ¨Tal vez si le hago una fiesta a Shadow podamos volvernos buenos amigos¨ -pensó sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro-.

- ¨Vaya ese Shadow Wings no pierde el tiempo, solo espero que me enseñe eso que fuera que me vaya a enseñar tal vez así logre entrar con los Wonderbolts¨-pensó Rianbow mirando la escena-.

- ¨seria interesante hacer un libro con información de Pegasos Negros, espero me pueda entrevistar con el¨ -pensó la estudiante de Celestia, mientras daba unas pequeñas risas un tanto pervertidas-.

- Vamos Chicas que tiene ese Pegaso que no tenga un apuesto dragoncito como yo- dijo Spike intentando llamar la atención-.

Volviendo con Shadow y Applejack, estos seguían mirándose de la misma manera.

- ¨No voy a ceder… yo ganare este concurso de miradas y le demostrare que soy mejor que el sin importar de que se trate la competencia¨ - pensó Applejack con el seño fruncido-.

- ¨Por que demonios le sostengo la mirada, argh! Esta Yegua es tan terca que me desespera¨ -pensó Shadow con un tic mental, mientras le devolvía la mirada molesta a la Yegua-.

Poco a poco ambos se acercaban, mientras lo único que podían ver las pony adultas era la sombra en sus rostros y como se acercaban para lo que parecía ser un beso.

- ¿crees que se gusten? -se escucho un pequeño susurro detrás de un arbusto-.

- seguro que se besan- susurro-.

- applebloom tendrá otro hermano -se escucho un susurro sobre el árbol dond estaban el Pegaso y la pony-.

- y yo una mami nueva -susurro emocionado-.

El Pegaso y la pony al escuchar esto se sonrojaron y suavizaron su mirada para verse fijamente.

- ¨No me había dado cuenta de que el… el es guapo¨- pensó Applejack sonrojada si dejar de ver al Pegaso.

-¨a pesar de ser tan molesta, es linda¨ -pensó Shadow con una tenue línea roja en su rostro-.

-POR CELESTIA ESTO ES ABURRIDO, YA BESENSE - grito Sweetie Belle desde el arbusto mientras AppleBloom la metía de regreso para que no las descubrieran-.

Ante dichas palabras ambos se sonrojaron a mas no poder y desviaron la mirada muy avergonzados.

-diablos se arruino, ya no tendré una mami nueva -se escucho un susurro que alcanzo a escuchar Shadow con el cual solo pudo suspirar-.

El Pegaso se preparo y dio una patada al árbol, lo cual provoco que tanto Shiny como Scootaloo cayeran del árbol.

- aun eso dolió -se quejo la pecunia unicornio-.

- EJEM -menciono Shadow con el seño fruncido mirando de manera molesta a las pequeñas-.

- ho-hola papi - menciono sonriendo de forma nerviosa-.

- Shiny ¿que hacías haya arriba?- pregunto de forma seria-.

- yo… yo no hacia nada -respondió desviando la mirada-.

- Shining Star, no quiero repetir la pregunta -hablo serio, mientras Shiny se impresiono cuando la llamo por su nombre completo-.

- yo, yo quería ver si te besabas con la señorita Applejack, así tal vez tendría una nueva mami -dijo con la cabeza agachada, mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos-.

Shadow agacho la cabeza derrotado, no podía molestarse por eso, con una de sus alas seco las lágrimas y luego sonrío.

- Se que te hace falta una mamá Shiny, pero…-comenzó a hablar para después ser interrumpido-.

- déjala- dijo Applejack con una pequeña línea rosa en el rostro- no me molesta que me llame mamá, además tu hija necesita orientación femenina, no te preocupes por eso - dijo sin verlo al rostro, mientras Shiny se alegraba y las chicas presentes abrían los ojos de la impresión-.

- ¿de verdad puedo llamarte mamá? -pregunto emocionada la pequeña Shiny-.

.

- Si no veo problema con ello- contesto sonriendo la pony vaquera-.

- mira Papi ya tengo una mamá ¿no es bonita? -pregunto a su padre mientras este dejo de ser negro para ponerse rojo-.

-….- .

El viento soplo dejando a Shadow tieso y con la mente en blanco, mientras Shiny miraba de manera curiosa a su padre el cual no se movía.

- ¿papi estas jugando a las estatuas? - pregunto con mucha inocencia-

Mientras con las chicas…

- ¨¡Que! eso no puede ser… Applejack madre de Shiny, eso la acercaría mas a Shadow¨ -pensó molesta Rarity que no dejaba de matar con la mirada a la pony rubia-.

-"¡Por Celestia! ¿¡Por que siento tantos de deseos de golpear a Applejack!?" -pensaba la Pegaso de melena multicolor al oír lo que su amiga acababa de decir-.

- "¡JURO QUE VOY A DESPEDAZAR A APPLEJACK PARA DARLE LOS PEDAZOS A LOS MANTICORES COMO ALMUERZO!...¿Q-Que estaba pensando?" -pensaba Fluttershy que sintió un gran deseo de asesinar a la pony vaquera-.

- ¨JURO QUE SI UNA DE LAS CHICAS SE HACERCA A SHADOW, HASTA EL MISMISIMO DISCORDIA CORRERIA DE MI FURIA¨ - pensó molesta la princesa Celestia pisando una roca la cual quedo reducida a añicos-.

Volviendo con la ¨familia feliz¨

- ¿Mami le pasa algo a papi? - pregunto a su nueva mamá-.

- por que no vas a jugar con Applebloom y las crusaders mientras yo arreglo cuentas con ¨papi¨- sugirió con una sonrisa nerviosa la pony vaquera mientras hacia énfasis en la palabra papi-.

En ese instante apareció Pinkie frente a Shadow haciendo círculos con sus cascos frente al rostro del petrificado Pegaso.

- ¡uuuhhh! No puedes hacer nada, estas bajo mi poder, ahora… ¡QUIETO! - ordeno Pinkie al inmóvil Pegaso- jajajajajajajajaja Shadow Wings es muy gracioso-.

Mientras esto sucedía Shiny había usado su magia y había tomado un palito con el cual picaba repetidamente al Pegaso que seguía inmóvil. Transcurrieron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando el Pegaso logro reaccionar y ver a las portadoras de los elementos y a Celestia frente a el.

- ¿se les perdió algo? - pregunto confundido-.

- hasta que despiertas, tenias 15 minutos ahí inmóvil- señalo Applejack con una sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo-.

- Eres muy bueno para jugar a las estatuas, perdí 7 veces contra ti por que me daban calambres- menciono Pinkie sonriendo-.

- Shadow Wings lamento si con mi pregunta te ofendí, espero me puedas perdonar… y como disculpa me gustaría que vinieras mañana a mi Boutique donde podré ayudarte a cambiar un poco tu sentido de la moda- ofreció Raity esperando que aceptara-.

- no hay cuidado, el tema de mi soltería es aparte y acepto tus disculpas, y con respecto a tu invitación me debo negar, debo cuidar de Shiny- rechazo como todo un caballero-.

- así es Rarity, por que Shadow Wings y yo estaremos practicando para que yo entre a las Wonderbolts- exclamo emocionada la de melena arcoiris-.

- chicas no creo que Shadow Wings este en condiciones de volar o caminar grandes distancias- dijo Twilight-.

- Twilight, chicas, Shadow Wings me debo retirar ya es de noche y debo regresar a descansar, Shadow Wings espero que te mejores pronto -menciono la princesa Celestia para después irse volando junto a los guardias que ya la esperaban-.

En ese instante apareció Shiny corriendo y derribando a Shadow dejando impresionadas a las presentes por su fuerza.

- Papi ¿ya terminaste de jugar? -pregunto sonriendo-.

- si Shiny, bueno si me disculpan chicas… debo regresar a descansar- dijo caminando de regreso al granero, de manera lenta mientras Shiny lo ayudaba para que no se cayera-.

Una vez que Shadow desapareció de su vista, Rarity miro de manera acusadora a Applejack la cual se puso nerviosa ante su mirada.

- ¿así que serás la nueva madre de Shiny? ja- menciono Rarity-.

- Oye tu tono no me gusto para nada- expreso Applejack- si me ofrecí a ser su madre es por que yo y Big sabemos mas que nadie lo que es crecer sin padres a nuestro alrededor- dijo la pony rubia-.

Ante dichas palabras las presentes se impresionaron mientras Applejack se regresaba a su casa y las demás hacían lo mismo, pero antes de entrar esta se desvío al granero donde miro a Shiny dormida al lado de Shadow, la pony rubia sonrío y camino dentro del granero… tomo una manta y arropo a ambos.

- ¨te prometo que intentare ser una buena madre para ti Shiny¨ - pensó mientras acariciaba la melena de la pequeña-.

Giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba el Pegaso para después recordar el embarazoso momento donde casi terminaban besándose.

-¨¿en realidad me habría besado?¨ -prendo confundida, para después salir del granero sin ver que Shadow abrió un ojo y luego lo volvió a cerrar-.

Mientras tanto…

- sus suposiciones fueron correctas Princesa Celestia, el examen dio Positivo -explico el medico-.

- ¿eso quiere decir que? -menciono esperanzada y muy emocionada-.

-así es, pero no le recomiendo decir nada aun... -menciono el medico haciendo que su felicidad desapareciera- deberá acercarse cautelosa para no levantar sospechas podría ser peligroso tanto para usted, como para el y para la niña -dijo el medico-.

- así lo haré, ahora mas que nunca estoy dispuesta a luchar por el y por Shiny -expreso con una sonrisa-.

- mucha suerte princesa y buenas noches -se despidió el medico saliendo de la habitación-.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí esta el cap 3 estos serán mas largos que los anteriores ya que Shadow se dará tiempo de conocer a cada una de las chicas.

Capitulo 3 un dia con Pinkie Pie

Es un nuevo amanecer en la Granja Sweet Apple Acres donde una Pony rubia se comenzaba a levantar al sentir los primeros rayos del sol sobre su rostro, sonrío pues su habitación era un santuario del silencio.

- MAMÁ, MAMÁ, MAMÁ, MAMÁ, MAMÁ, MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito una pequeña unicornio la cual le brinco encima a la rubia la cual despertó desorientada-

- Mamá, ¿Cuál mamá? -pregunto con la manta sobre su cabeza-

- pues tu mami - le respondió la pequeña sonriéndole a la pony rubia-

- ¡boaaaah! -bostezo- es muy temprano par levantarse terroncito de azúcar -dijo soñolienta-

- es que papá estaba hablando dormido y no me dejaba dormir -menciono haciendo un puchero lo cual le pareció adorable a la pony rubia-

- entendió, ¿quieres dormir conmigo? -pregunto la rubia mirando a la pequeña unicornio-

-¿de verdad puedo? - respondió con otra pregunta mientras la pony rubia asentía- siiiiiiii -grito feliz-

- Shhhh… no hagas ruido Shiny o despertaras al tío Big McIntosh -silencio a su ahora hija, la cual obedeció y se acostó muy pegada a ella, una vez que la pequeña cerro los ojos no pudo evitar sonreír para después regresar a su bien merecido sueño-.

Mientras fuera de la granja podemos apreciar a un pony terrestre de pelaje rojizo y melena dorada junto al Pegaso de pelaje oscuro el cual jalaba la carreta hacia Ponyville, este era el día que comenzaría con la venta de manzanas.

- Seguro que puedes, por lo que se sigues en estado de recuperación -dijo el Pony terrestre a su compañero que estaba jalando una carreta con varias canastas de Manzanas que consistía por lo menos en dos viajes que podía cargar Big McIntosh-

- si… no te preocupes, ¿falta mucho? -pregunto sudando-

- Eeyup -respondió con su monosílaba favorita-

- espero… signifique… que si -dijo el Pegaso arrastrando la carreta-

- Bien llegamos, descansa mientras yo descargo las manzanas - dijo el pony rubio, mientras el Pegaso se sentaba a descansar-

El Pegaso miro con detenimiento Ponyville, era un bonito lugar. Se podía ver que su pelea con los grifos había dejado un poco destruido algunos negocios. Pero sobre todo algunos de los Ponys lo miraban con terror, odio y admiración.

- Si quieres puedes ir a recorrer el lugar, yo tardare unos minutos -propuso Big McIntosh-

El Pegaso solo se levanto mientras algunos pony de los que le tenían miedo le dejaban pasar para evitar que el Pegaso los lastimara con aquella brutal fuerza.

- y yo que pensé que todos los monstruos habían sido llevados al calabazo -menciono uno de los ponys cerca de un negocio que estaba en ruinas-

- la princesa Celestia debería mandarlo a fusilar- expreso una pony de cabellos verdes-

- no digan eso podría venir y matarnos - exclamo una unicornio escondida tras un grupo de Ponys-

- yo escuche que el derroto a un dragón con solo tocarlo -dijo un pony de color azul-

- y yo que una vez desafío al mismo discordia ay lo hizo llorar como un bebe - dijo un pony pequeño-

Shadow ignoro todo lo que decían y siguió caminado, pero comenzó a sentir escalofríos sin razón alguna, una vez que giro su cabeza miro a varias Pony, Unicornios y Pegasos jóvenes con los ojos en forma de corazón y pequeños corazones flotando. El Pegaso al ver esto solo pudo hacer lo que todo pony admirado haría y a la vez la voz de la sabiduría le aconsejaba una cosa...RUN BITCH RUN.

- Vuélvete un héroe decían, será divertido decían -dijo a la nada mientras corría con todo lo que podía-

El Pegaso corrió y se escondió detrás de un edificio demolido mientras aquellas Pony corrían y lo buscaban, el pobre respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire una vez que se calmo se giro para que se le apareciera cierta Pony pelirrosa sonriéndole de cabeza.

- ¡Hola Shadow Wings! - saludo Pinkie estando de cabeza, sobre saltando al Pegaso-

- ¡Aaaaaah! Eres tu ¿Qué susto me has sacado? -dijo muy agitado-

- ¿Qué hacías jugabas a las carreras o te perseguían? ¿Por cierto tu estas de cabeza o soy yo? Y… hmphmphmphmphmp -seguía hablando con el casco de Shadow en su boca-

- una pregunta a la vez linda- respondió el Pegaso mientras Pinkie tenia un ligero sonrojo-

Pinkie bajo del árbol y miro fijamente a Shadow el cual retrocedía ante esa sonrisa que se le formaba en el rostro a Pinkie algo le decía que eso no significaba nada bueno.

- yo-yo creo que mejor me voy, Big debe estar…. -dijo nervioso ante esa sonrisa-

- ¡Vamos! -grito Pinkie jalando a Shadow a quien sabe donde-

Fueron segundos un tanto estresantes hasta que Pinkie llego a su destino con un muy mareado Shadow Wings el cual estaba vomitando en un bote de basura.

- Ya llegamos ¿espero tengas hambre? por que yo tengo mucha ¿te gustan los parquecitos? A mi si sobre todo si tienen mucho dulce eso los hace mas deliciosos.

Shadow saco el rostro del boto para ver que tenia su rostro verde.

- Vaya que truco tan genial, yo también quiero cambiar de color ¿como lo haces? -pregunto sonriéndole al Pegaso que volvió a vomitar en el cesto de basura-

Pinkie condujo al Pegaso dentro de la tienda donde sento al Pegaso mientras le llevaba distintos pasteles para que comiera.

-Pinkie ya llegaste por que necesitamos hacerte un encarGOOOOOOOO -grito asustado al ver al Pegaso negro ahí en su tienda- ¿QUE HACE EL AQUI? -grito de tras de la barra mientras temblaba como gelatina-

- oh es verdad Sr. Carrot Cake el es Shadow Wings -presentó Pinkie al Pegaso con una de sus clásicas sonriendo-

- yo-yo-yo-yo-yo se-se-se-se qui-qui-quien es, la pre-pregunta es ¿q-que hace el aquí? -pregunto tartamudeando al ver al Pegaso ahí-

-oh… Shadow es mi amigo yo lo invite a comer -dijo Pinkie mientras este el Pegaso casi se atraganta, nadie lo había considerado su amigo nunca, como es que esta pony lo consideraba su amigo-

- tu-tu-tu ¿a -a-amigo? -pregunto aun con miedo-

- si además es genial y divertido y… ¨apuesto¨ -pensó la ultima parte mientras se sonrojaba-

En ese instante apareció una Pony de pelaje celeste y una melena rosada buscando la fuente de los gritos, una vez que los encontró miro a su esposo muy asustado tras la barra y a Pinkie cerca de ese Pegaso negro del que todos hablaban, por lo que pudo percibir Pinkie tenia un tenue sonrojo en su rostro al estar cerca de Shadow Wings, suspiro no pensó que el momento llegara tan rápido y aunque Pinkie no fuera su hija así la quería, había llegado el momento de la charla.

- Hola Pinkie, hola joven Pegaso, cariño podrías levantarte avergüenzas a Pinkie con su novio -dijo la pony mientras pasaba de largo a su esposo que seguía temblando en el suelo-

Al escuchar esas palabras tanto Pinkie como el Pegaso se sonrojaron a mas no poder, sobre todo Shadow Wings que su pelaje cambio de azabache a rojo.

- No, no es lo que cree señora cup cake, Shadow Wings solo es mi amigo - dijo un tanto nerviosa y muy sonrojada, cosa que le dio gracia a la pony madura al ver la reacción en Pinkie-

- Haci que Shadow Wings, un placer soy la señora Cup Cake y aquel de allá es mi esposo el señor Carrot cake -dijo sonriéndole al Pegaso oji rojo-

- NO ME MATES -grito el pony cubriéndose con sus casco la cabeza-

- no le hagas caso Shadow Wings, el señor Cup Cake solo esta algo paranoico -dijo la pony madura- Pinkie querida podrías ir por los encargos… tal vez tu novio quiera ayudarte a entregarlos -pidió la pony mientras Pinkie desaparecía de manera rápida por la vergüenza que la hacia sentir la pony de pelaje azul-

- disculpe las molestias, pero solo quería aclarar que… -dijo el oji rojo para ser callado por la mirada molesta de la pony de melena rosa-

- escúchame bien Shadow Wings, no me importa que tan peligroso seas en el bajo mundo, Pinkie es como mi hija y no permitiré que alguien como tu la lastime ¿entiendes? -menciono con una voz que asustaría a cualquiera- y escucha esto… si veo una sola lagrima derramada por esa niña… despertaras siendo horneado en mis próximos pasteles ¿escuchaste? -dijo sonriendo mientras el Pegaso estaba blanco ante tal amenaza que solo pudo asentir- me alegra que nos entendamos.

- ¨Esta yegua aterra más que aquellos estupidos que me daban ordenes¨ -pensó Shadow Wings sudando del miedo-

- bien ya que nos entendimos -menciono caminando hacia una tabla de picar donde puso una un plato con dos huevos y una zanahoria- espero nada malo le llegue a pasar a Pinkie -menciono aplastando los huevos con su casco derecho los cuales se rompieron- ya que si me entero de que la engañas o que perdió su inocencia - partió la zanahoria a la mitad dejando muy asustado al pegaso-

- ¡NO SE PREOCUPE TODO BIEN TODO TRANQUILO NO TENGO PLANEADO NADA DE LO QUE SE VAYA A IMAGINAR DEBERAS! -grito Shadow Wings muy alterado y asustado al entender el mensaje-

- bien, no me queda mas que decir bienvenido a la familia Shadow Wings -dijo sonriendo la Pony-

- Ya estoy lista -dijo Pinkie abriendo la puerta de afuera-

Shadow camino hacia Pinkie con la cabeza agachada para encontrarse con una carreta llena de pasteles.

- ¿bien será mejor que empecemos no crees Shadow? -pregunto Pinkie la cual estaba dispuesta a jalar de la carreta pero…-

- Pinkie… cariño ¿no crees que un Macho fuerte y caballeroso debería ser el que jale de la carreta en vez de una damita delicada como tu? -pregunto la Pony -

- pero yo siempre lo eh hecho señora Cup cake, no veo por que deba…

- para alguien fuerte como Shadow Wings no creo sea problema en ayudar a su novia- indico la pony-

- pero ella no es mi -en eso la pony lo mira de manera seria haciendo suspirar al Pegaso- déjame ayudarte Pinkie -menciono el Pegaso derrotado, mientras se colocaba las sogas y comenzaba a jalar de la carreta con Pinkie caminado aun lado de el-

- ¿no crees que fuiste un poco dura con el? -pregunto el señor Cup Cake parándose al lado de su esposa-

- yo fui blanda a comparación de lo que te dijo mi padre cuando comenzamos nuestra relación - dijo divertida-

- no me lo recuerdes -dijo el pony amarillo-

El Pegaso caminaba jalando la carreta mientras Pinkie caminaba a su lado, nadie les quitaba la mirada de encima y por lo que podían notar la hiperactiva Pinkie no se miraba tan hiperactiva, ahora estaba callada y con una pequeña línea roja en el rostro.

Pinkie Pov.

No puedo creerlo nunca había estado tan nerviosa, ¿por que la señora Cup cake cree que Shadow Wings es mi novio? el es mi amigo y es divertido… ¿por que tengo calor y mi corazón no para de latir tan rápido? haaaa siento que voy a explotar.

Fin pov

- Pinkie… Pinkie reacciona -hablo el Pegaso mientras la Pony rosada lo ignoraba con la cabeza agachada, lo que pudo ver en el instante era que echaba humo por las orejas y tenia un lindo sonrojo en su rostro- ¡PINKIE! -hablo más fuerte para que le prestara atención-

- ¿a que paso? -pregunto desorientada para ver que Shadow la miraba de forma fija, poniéndola mas nerviosa-

- te preguntaba sobre las entregas, ¿Dónde serán? -pregunto serio mirando hacia el frente-

- aquí -respondió con simpleza-

- ¿aquí donde? -pregunto el Pegaso-

- aquí - en ese instante una gran horda de Pony apareció rodeando tanto al Pegaso como la pony rosada-

Al momento Pinkie fue rodeada por varios ponys menores a lo que atendía con una sonrisa entregándoles su encargo mientras recibía su dinero, pero cuando volteo hacia Shadow lo que miro no le gusto para nada, este estaba rodeado por varias Pony y Unicornios muy hermosas que no dejaban de coquearle.

- Es el no puedo creerlo- menciono una Pony de pelaje blanco y ojos verdes-

- ¿así que tu eres el apuesto Pegaso que nos libero de los grifos? -pregunto otra de pelaje amarillo mirando a los rojos ojos de este-

- Yo pues, no es que yo haya -menciono algo nervioso mientras Pinkie miraba esto algo molesta-

- ¿pero quienes se creen estas? -pensó para si misma apretando los dientes-

- oye chico guapo, aquí tienes mi dirección por si quieres una noche divertida entre tu y yo - dijo una unicornio azul-

- ¡SUFICIENTE! -grito por sus adentros Pinkie para después tomar un pastel y lanzárselo en la cara a la Unicornio que estaba por besar a Shadow-

- ¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACERME ESTO A AMI? ¡ROSADITA DE CUARTA! -grito usando su cuerno para lanzarle pastel que levanto con su magia-

El pastel fue arrojado e iba directo al rostro de Pinkie pero este nunca llego ya que Shadow la cubrió con una de sus alas causando que este terminara lleno de pastel en su lomo, su ala derecha y parte de su rostro también había sido manchado por el dulce de este. Las ponys al ver esto se sorprendieron al ver como el Pegaso recibió el pastelazo para evitar que Pinkie quedara manchada. Algunos se burlaron de el pero cuando este les dedico una mirada fría quedaron callados del miedo.

- Pinkie ¿por que hiciste eso? -regaño el Pegaso a la Pony rosada-

- es que ella te iba a besar y- y yo no quería que, pues tu -dijo muy nerviosa la pony rosada-

- Pinkie discúlpate con la señorita -ordeno el Pegaso, haciendo que la Unicornio sonriera al ver que la defendían-

- Pero Shadow ella te iba a… -decía Pinkie con los ojos llorosos-

- Discúlpate - volvió a decir con un tono de voz mas elevado, mientras la pony rosada camino con la cabeza agachada y sollozando- P-pe-perdón -dijo pinkie mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos-

- pues no acepto tus disculpas, si quieres que te perdone deberás arrodillarte ante mi, besar mis cascos y después pedir perdón -dijo con arrogancia, mientras Pinkie se agachaba, pero fue detenida por Shadow al verlo este negó con la cabeza a la acción que estaba por hacer la pony terrestre-

- Pinkie dijo que lo sentía, y para recibir tu perdón ella no se humillara ante nadie entiendes -hablo serio causando miedo en la unicornio-

- Pinkie vámonos -dijo mientras esta lo seguía de igual forma con la cabeza agachada-

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Shadow se detuvo dejando extrañada a la pony.

- perdón si te hice sentir mal Pinkie, pero debes entender que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien -dijo el Pegaso mientras Pinkie desviaba la mirada con lagrimas resbalando de sus ojos azules- Pinkie lo siento, no quisiera que… que mi primera amiga me odie -dijo suspirando, mientras Pinkie abría los ojos, Shadow la consideraba una amiga esta dejo desentirse mal, aun lloraba pero esta vez era de felicidad, una vez que el pegaso la miro Pinkie le salto encima-

- te perdono Shadow -dijo Pinkie acostada sobre este mientras le daba una calida y sincera sonrisa-

Lo siguiente que hizo Shadow fue cubrir a Pinkie con sus alas como si este la estuviera abrazando cosa que sorprendió mucho a la Pony terrestre. Cuando se separaron Shadow uso una de sus alas para quitarle las lagrimas del rostro a Pinkie.

- Bueno Pinkie te acompaño a tu casa, yo debo regresar para ver a Shiny -menciono el Pegaso mientras Pinkie asentía-

El camino fue tranquilo, Shadow estaba cansado pero su orgullo le impedía que lo vieran en ese estado, así que decidió seguir jalando de la carreta para después descansar.

- ¨Pinkie me agrada, no es como las otras Yeguas, debo admitir que le agradezco el pastelazo a ese unicornio lunática¨ -pensó Shadow Wings mientras Pinkie tenía otras ideas-

- ¨es muy atento conmigo, me gusto que me protegiera… lo que no entiendo es por que me dolió tanto cuando defendió a esa Unicornio grosera… ¨ -eran los pensamientos de la pony rosa-

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a Sugar cube corner donde Pinkie fue recibida por la señora Cake la cual quería saber con detalle todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos el Pegaso y ella, justo cundo Pinkie entro el señor Cake se acerco ya sin tanto miedo y miro como este al dejar la carreta se dejo caer en el suelo y respirando de manera agitado.

- ¿duro dia? -pregunto pregunto el Pony amarillo-

- no es nada -dijo sudando-

- lamento lo que mi esposa te hizo pasar, me entere por parte del hermano de Applejack que no te encuentras en un estado muy bueno para trabajos pesados -dijo el señor Cake-

- no es nada de lo que se deba preocupar -dijo con orgullo el Pegaso-

Mientras dentro de la tienda…

- Bien Pinkie, ¿como te fue con tu novio? -pregunto la Pony, esperando que le dijera cosas malas para poder ponerlo en su lugar-

- Bueno Shadow Wings es muy atento conmigo, hoy en la plaza vi como una unicornio lo iba a besar, yo me enoje y le arroje un pastelazo, pero ella se molesto y me arrojo un pastel a mi, cerré los ojos y al no sentir el impacto me di cuenta que Shadow Wings se había metido en el camino -explico Pinkie a ka señora Cake la cual estaba asombrada con lo que hizo el Pegaso- además me dijo que soy su primera amiga -dijo muy feliz haciendo que la señora Cake sonriera al ver tan feliz a Pinkie-

- me alegro mucho por ti Pinkie -dijo sonriendo-

Volviendo fuera de la tienda…

- Por lo que dice mi esposa tu y Pinkie son novios… bueno solo trátala bien muchacho, queremos mucho a Pinkie, ella es una niña maravillosa.

- lo se… Pinkie es especial para mi -dijo el Pegaso sin percatarse que la pony estaba tras de el- ¨se parece mucho a ti¨ -pensó el Pegaso mirando al cielo el cual estaba Naranja-

- ¿Shadow? -hablo sonrojada- yo quería darte estos -mostró dos pastelitos uno café y el otro amarillo- son para ti y Shiny -dijo muy apenada mientras le daba una bolsa con los pastelitos-

- gracias Pinkie -dijo el Pegaso-

- con que aquí estas, te divertiste el día de hoy amigo -pregunto un Pony terrestre rubio de pelaje rojo

- Big - dijo mirando al pony-

- es hora de irnos -índico el Pony-

- adiós -se despidió de todos, pero antes de irse Pinkie beso una mejilla del Pegaso para después salir corriendo- Pinkie -menciono impresionado por las acciones de su amiga-

Una vez que Shadow y Big salieron de Ponyville un silencio se sembró entre ambos el cual no duro mucho.

- te vez cansado- dijo el Pony rojo-

- y que lo digas -dijo recordando todo lo ocurrido-

- Oye Shadow… tienes suerte con las chicas -menciono este-

- …-

- podrías darme algunos consejos - pidió el pony pensando en cierta maestra Pony-

- ¿consejos?- miro incrédulo a Big-

- Eeyup - menciono-

- pues la verdad, es como dijiste Big… solo tengo suerte -dijo mirando al frente como Shiny corría por todos lados jugando con Applebloom bajo la vista de Applejack la cual las cuidaba-

- ¡PAPI! -grito la pequeña corriendo en dirección al Pegaso- hola papi te extrañe mucho -dijo la pequeña-

- yo también mi amor -dijo sonriendo- por cierto… te mandaron esto -dijo sacando los dos pastelitos para darle uno a cada niña-

- gracias -dijeron mientra los devoraban-

- ¿así que estuviese con Pinkie? ¿Te divertiste? -menciono con un tono de voz un tanto molesto-

- lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia -declaro el Pegaso molestando a la Pony rubia-

- deberías ser mas considerado conmigo ya que estoy cuidando a mi hija - dijo molesta mientras se refería a Shiny la cual tenia manchado el rostro de Vainilla mientras Appleblom lo tenia de Chocolate- Shiny cariño ya te manchaste ven… tu también Aplebloom -menciono mientras usaba un trapito para limpiarles el rostro- ¿y tu no contestaras? -dijo sin ver al pegaso-

- tsk -menciono dándole la espalda mientras Shiny y a limpiar decidió alcanzarlo pues no había pasado tiempo con su padre-

- Con esa actitud hasta parecen esposos -declaro su hermano-

- yo- yo esposa de ese grosero, eso nunca -dijo molesta mirando hacia donde iba-

- Papi ¿por que Mami y tú siempre se pelean? -pregunto la pequeña-

- lo que pasa es que Mami es algo mandona y eso me molesta -dijo mirando fijamente a la Yegua que oculto sus ojos bajo el sombrero-

- ¿con que soy mandona? Bueno pues por que no arreglamos las cosas mi ¨querido esposo¨ -dijo levantando la mirada-

En ese instante AJ comenzó a correr, Shadow intento volar pero estaba muy cansado para hacerlo así que solo pudo correr de igual manera.

- Ven aquí ¨querido¨ hablemos como ponys civilizados - gritaba siguiendo al Pegaso-

- Ni loco yegua endemoniada -le contesto haciéndola enojar más-

Mientras en Sugar Cube Corner…

- Pinkie ¿podemos hablar? -pregunto la señora-

- este, no es un buen momento -menciono nerviosa-

- ¿Pinkie? -menciono extrañada y mirando a Pinkie tapada hasta arriba- Pinkie cariño ¿que sucede? -pregunto mirándola tapada hasta arriba-

- soy una tonta -dijo muy avergonzada-

- Pinkie no digas eso, todas actuamos alguna vez así frente al Potro que nos gusta -aclaro la señora Cake-

- ¿tu también lo hiciste? -pregunto un poco más en confianza-

- claro que si, y eso metió en muchos problemas a mi esposo con mi padre -sonrío recordando aquellos días- solo recuerda que siempre me tendrás para apoyarte-

- Gracias señora Cake- dijo Pinkie saliendo de las cobijas-

CONTINUARA…

Por favor les pediré que si dejan review se abstengan de aquellos que digan ¨**es por que soy negro**¨.


End file.
